


We sow our truth, wait patiently.

by Angel_Baby01



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, I can't even express how fluffy this is!, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Baby01/pseuds/Angel_Baby01
Summary: Days of Poe and Rey's life.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	We sow our truth, wait patiently.

**Author's Note:**

> Well! This one sorta got away from me! But super happy I did it. 
> 
> I actually did 2 of the Damerey 2020! I was surprised too! 
> 
> This is for We sow our truth, wait patiently. & Sweet creature, had another talk about where it’s going wrong. Sorry I was excited for both! 
> 
> I tried to stay on the canon time line, but this ended up being a mish mash of things, Greek, Roman, Pokemon, Tex-Mex, you know.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, comments and kudos are love.

_ Oh what a feeling  
_ _ What a wonderful emotion  
_ _ Yeah what a life  
_ _ Counting my blessings and knowing  
_ _ What a Beautiful Day-Chris Cagle _

  
  


Day 1  
She was kneeling in front of his droid, admiring the little astromech, fiddling with this antenna that always seemed to bend. She stood as he approached, a small inquisitive smile on her face.

“Hi.” 

“Hi.” 

“I’m Poe.” Her smile grew a little, she obviously had heard about him from the small chirping droid at her feet. 

“Rey.” 

“I know.” A blush tinged her cheeks now and the smile grew so wide it almost took up her whole face. 

Poe felt his own blush growing. 

Day 2  
“Well funny meeting you here.” Poe said to Rey as he sat down. 

She smirked at him. “The Falcon’s galley?” She muttered around the sweet granadilla she had fished out of the Cooling chamber. 

Poe smiled and took the fruit from her hand to take a bite even as she cried out ‘Hey!’ But she was smiling when he handed it back. 

She shifted a little, to make more room for him. When he sat, she offered another bite of the sweet granadilla. He nodded and leaned down, sliding his lips and teeth around her fingers as well as the fruit. She stared at him with her huge Hazel eyes, her breath catching as her tongue slid out and licked the juice from his fingers. 

His fingers still and he blushed gently. He moved his hand back and sat down next to her, he pushed back a lock of her hair and smiled. “So tell me about you, Rey from Jakku.” He teased. 

She smiled and started to talk; about her life on Jakku, meeting BB-8, and Finn. Worry for him also creeped into their conversation as he told her about his home on Yavin IV, the First Order. 

She was sure as time went on she was boring him, but the way he looked at her, made her think that she could talk to him about the sand castles she used to build and he would be fascinated. 

The thought made her feel a little giddy. 

Day 14  
“So, Finn found a holovid if you wanted to come and watch it with us.” 

Rey looked up from the sub compressor she was working on in the Falcon. They had been settled on Ajan Kloss for almost a week now, and she had to say it was an improvement from where she had been before. 

“What holovid?” 

“Love is Waiting. Come on, we have Bang Corn and Fizzies.” 

She sighed softly and nodded her head. “Okay. Let me clean up a little.” 

When she showed up to his room later, she raised an eyebrow. He had set pillows and blankets in front of the Holoprojetor. He had a bowl of Bang Corn and cans of Soda set up. 

She frowned a little. “Poe?” 

He came out of the adjoining Fresher. His normal curly hair was slicked back and oily looking. She bit her lip a little and looked around. 

“Um, where is everyone?” 

“Well uh, Finn had something come up, and um Rose she uh had something...break.” 

“Something break?” Rey said, thoroughly amused. 

Poe nodded. “Yup, something big. She had to go fix it right away.” 

She moved closer to him, sitting down on the little pillow fort. “And what was this thing that Finn had come up?” She asked, her eyes sparkling with mirth.

“Uhh well he uh, found a shell that needed to be analyzed.” 

She couldn’t help it anymore, she burst into giggles and tugged him down. “You’re awful cute you know that?” 

He was about to retort when she pressed her lips to his. 

Day 67  
The pleasure coursing through her body was something she never thought she would experience. 

Rey had always figured she would die alone on Jakku, never knowing friends or love. 

All of that had been left in the dust when she met BB-8, then Finn, and finally Poe. 

And now, she lay under Poe, his hips thrusting into her’s. Her head pressed back against the pillow, pleasurable moans spilling from her lips. 

He moved harder and harder into her as she skimmed her fingers across the skin of his back. 

She whined softly and pushed her hips down against him. “Poe!!” 

She could feel the smirk against her forehead. “I know sweetheart, come on, you can do it.” 

She shook her head. She had come twice already, she was trembling and aching. “I-I can’t.” 

“Yes you can Rey, I know you can. Come on baby.” 

She keens softly and presses down harder against Poe, so close, so close, so close. 

The pleasure that finally rips through her makes her eyes roll back, she can see stars, and swears that she hears the Force speaking to her in tongues as she collapses back onto the bed panting softly. 

Poe is above her, his forehead pressed against hers, equally out of breath. 

She starts to laugh softly, and after a moment he joins her. “That was uh….wow.” He says around his gasping. 

She smirks a little and opens her eyes. “High praise there Commander, my ego can’t take it.” 

He laughs and slides his fingers across her cheek gently before rolling onto his back. She wasted no time plastering herself against his chest. She slid her fingers across his sweaty skin, he was hairless except for a section below his belly button leading down. 

She slides her hand back up over his rib cage; her fingers skim across the tattoo he had gotten when he was, (in his words), young and dumb. His mother’s name in soft looping handwriting all but sparkled against his cafe au lait skin. 

“Did it hurt?” 

“Did what hurt?” He asked sleepily. 

“The tattoo?” 

“Like a bitch. It hurts when you go over bone.” 

“Hmmm. Do you think you would get another?” 

“Maybe.” 

“What would you get?” 

“I don’t know. Something sweet though, pretty, shining. You.” 

Rey closed her eyes to fight against the tears. Before she could stop them, the words tumbled from her lips. 

“I love you Poe.” 

  
Day 116  
Poe stood in front of his mirror. He looked down and then back up at his reflection. 

“Okay, okay you can do this. It’s easy. You just take the ring and you say: Rey will you...m-m-malo.” 

He slammed his hand down on the cast-plast dresser. “Damn it!” 

He took another deep breath. “Okay, okay.” 

He lifted his head up to stare into his reflection again. “Rey you are the love of my life, and I would be honored if you would be my-my-my uhhhh, my f-f-f-f….mmmm. Why is this so hard?” 

“Why is what so hard?” A voice spoke behind him. 

He yelped and flew around to see Rey standing behind him looking confused. 

“Uhhh.” His hand clenched around the ring hiding in his hand. “Why are you in here?” 

“I forgot one of my books I left in here. Are you okay? You’re acting...strange.” 

“Strange? No no, no strange here.” 

“And you're sweating.” 

“It’s hot.” 

“Not in here, Leia keeps the temperature cooler to accommodate everyone. Especially a very large Wookie that is storming around like he is going to rip someone’s arms off. Do you know what put him in such a foul mood?” 

Poe let out a strangled type of noise. He knew,  **knew** that he should have asked Finn about marrying Rey and not Chewie. But, it was a Yavinese custom to ask the oldest male in the female’s life for her hand. And Chewie was the only older male type in Rey’s life at the moment. Chewie had said yes of course, but now apparently, he had a 500 lb Wookie ready to take his head off. 

Damn his stupid traditions. 

He cleared his throat and clenched his hand tighter around the ring. “N-Not at all. Maybe he is just having an off day.” 

Rey smiled and moved closer. Her lips bumped against his cheek and then his neck, her sweet scent wass wafting over him and short circuiting his remaining brain cells. “Really? Not a clue?” 

“Oh Shit. Rey will you marry me?” He shut his eyes and thrust his hand out. “It was my mother’s ring and I always said that the true love of my life would wear it and that’s you.” 

He slit one eye open trying to see her but his vision was blurred. “Please say something, I’m close to passing out here.” 

There was nothing for a hair breath and then a soft yes was heard. 

He opened his eyes completely, his smile so bright it almost blinded her. 

“Yes?” 

She launched herself into his arms. “Yes!” 

He kissed her and slid the ring onto her finger, and he wasn’t even surprised to see it fit perfectly. 

Day 189  
Poe sat in the command area of the base and tried to lose himself in the various readings and intel. But it was hard when he could feel almost every single eye on him. But he didn’t want to talk about what had happened the day before. Hell, he barely wanted to think about what happened the day before. He tapped the holopad he was working on before typing in some notes. 

A throat clearing behind him made him stop and turn. 

Finn stood behind him, arms crossed. “We need to talk.” 

Poe shook his head. “Can’t, too busy.” 

Finn huffed out a breath. “You are not busy Poe, and you’re not paying even attention to what you are pretending to be busy with. If you were, you would notice that the numbers you are trying to crunch is a weather report.” 

Poe whipped away from the console and stomped away. “Look if you are here to give me a song and dance about how I need to apologize to Rey, I will give you my short answer: This is none of your fucking business Finn.” 

Finn moved around to the front of Poe, walking backwards. “I really think you should listen to the voice of reason here. Yes what Rey did was stupid, yes she kept a secret from you, and yes she took a risk. But come on Poe, you can make a million mistakes and she forgives you. She makes one, and it’s the death of your relationship?” 

“Finn, what part of none of your fucking business did you not hear?” 

“The whole thing. Look, you are being an Orbak’s ass about this whole thing. Leia would never act like this.” 

Poe grabbed Finn’s arm to stop his movement and sneered at him. “Well I’m not Leia.” 

“Thank the Force for that, you could never pull off the hair.” 

Poe whipped his head around to see that Finn had, (probably on purpose), led him to Leia’s private greenhouse. She stood with a sprayer in her hand looking mildly amused. She peered over his shoulder. “Thank you Finn.” 

“You’re welcome General.” 

Poe swallowed and stared at his mentor, and second mother as Finn’s footsteps receded. He opened his mouth, ready to spar a little with her, to get this anger out of his system. 

Before he could speak though, Leia squirted him with the sprayer. 

“Damn it!” 

She did it again, making him move away from her. And when he tried to duck behind a pillar, she got him in the face. 

“Maker Leia, stop! I surrender!” 

She smirked. “Never thought I would hear those words from a cocky pilot like you Dameron.” 

He sighed and scrubbed his hands across his face. “Never thought I would say them.” 

“It’s not me you should be saying them to you know?” 

“Oh Leia please not you too. I have heard from almost everyone on the base.” 

“And I think you can stand to hear one more person.” 

She took the sprayer over to some of the tables and gestured for Poe to follow her. 

When he stood next to her, she turned her sprayer to a clump of blue flowers. 

“Starflowers, from my native Alderaan. Small, beautiful, rare.” 

“Is this a lead up to Rey?” 

“No, this is a lead up to you watering them.” 

She handed him the sprayer and moved to another table. “You know, what else is rare?” 

“There it is.” Poe muttered under his breath. 

Leia ignored him and started watering the table of flowers. “I hardly ever hear good news as a General. Most of the time I am getting reports about death and destruction. So when I heard the news about our resident Jedi, you can imagine I was over the moon.” 

Poe hunched his shoulders. 

“And then I hear through the grapevine that instead of celebrating, the couple in question apparently had a huge fight where the male side of the relationship slept outside on the ground while the female side cordoned herself off in the room, and was refusing any visitors.” 

She turned away from the table and looked at him with her wise brown eyes. “So, I wonder to myself what could have set this all off. And I am dying for an answer.” 

Poe sighed, his anger was gone now, he was just...tired. 

“She didn’t tell me. She was going off, doing missions, and Jedi training. All the while, not telling me. Anything could have happened. And I would have never known.” 

“Did you ever think she was protecting you by not telling you.” 

“Protecting me from what?” 

“Pain.” 

He looked at her confused and she walked over laying a hand on his face gently. 

“Before Ben, I lost a child.” 

Poe’s mouth dropped open in surprise. He had never seen Leia so bared to him before. 

“I didn’t know that.” 

“No one does. Myself and Han were the only ones that knew. It’s not something people tend to advertise to others.” 

She sighed and moved back to the table, Poe followed her in a daze. 

“It’s hard to lose a child Poe, hard to bounce back from that. As a woman, I can understand where Rey was coming from. She wanted to spare you if something happened, protect you from the pain that would consume you both.” 

“I don’t want, or need her protection. If something like that had happened, we should have been able to face it together. Heal together. Not try and….” His words trailed off as Leia smirked at him. 

“I’m not the one you need to tell that to.” 

~&~

  
Poe made his way to his officer’s quarters and punched in the door code. It flashed red and informed him that access was denied. 

“Fuck that.” He grumbled and looked around for BB-8. 

He found the little droid down the hall, trying to provide sentry duty. At least that was his feeling when he got shocked in the leg for his trouble to try and coerce the little droid to come with him. 

“OW! Damn it! BB-8 come on, if you let me in, I swear I will spend the next 100 years making up for what I did.” 

The droid chirped and whistled at him. “Okay yes, I made her cry and I am going to apologize. You have to let me in though.” 

BB-8 swiveled his head and Poe hissed. “Droid please!” 

BB-8 blorted softly and rolled down the hallway to the door. He pressed his little connector arm into the door’s code box and with a few whirls, the screen flashed the words Access Granted. Poe ducked into the room, keyed in the code and let the door slide shut behind him. 

He took a breath, taking in the scene before him. Rey was laying on their bed, curled up on his side. Her eyes were red and puffy as she looked at him, clearly she had been crying all this time. 

He slid his eyes down to where her hands cupped her belly. Nothing terribly noticeable could be seen, save a small roundness that he somehow missed. 

He came to the bed and knelt before her. “I am so sorry Sunshine. I should have been celebrating with you, celebrating this baby.” 

He took one of her hands and kissed the palm gently. 

She sniffled and finally looked at him. “Why did you get so angry Poe? I thought you would be so happy.” 

“I was afraid. All I could think in that moment of everything that could or would go wrong. And it suddenly felt like a vast endless line before me, I could hardly breathe, let alone think. And I am so sorry Rey, that I took it out on you. You didn’t deserve it.” 

She sniffled, but a small smile appeared as she sat up. “Didn’t you think General that I thought of those things too. That this baby couldn’t be coming at a worst time, we are in the middle of a war, I am training as a Jedi. But then I thought, when is there ever a right time to have a baby? People can plan, hope, and wait for the right time, but I don’t think they exist. You have babies and live life, that is how wars are won.” 

Poe chuckled softly and pressed their lips together before sliding his hand down to cup her belly. “Rey, we are having a baby.” 

“I know.” She said softly. 

Day 481  
Rey leaned forward pressing her shoulders down as she screamed and cried. Poe held her hand tight in his. 

“Come on Rey, you're almost there.” Dr. Kalonia said as her assistant moved around her. 

“No no, I can’t I can’t.” 

“You can Jedi! Come on!” 

Leia who was on her other side shot Poe a reproving look and gave Rey’s hand a squeeze. 

“Come on Rey, I know you’re tired, but you can do this!” 

Rey whimpered but beared down and pushed with all of her strength.

She let out a scream that all but shook the ceiling and then there was a loud wailing from the baby she had just birthed. There was a shout that it was a boy, and Poe almost fell to his knees.

A Boy. A Son. 

_ His _ Son. 

Poe let out a sound that was half a laugh, and half a cry. He pressed his lips to Rey’s forehead. 

“Rey...Rey you did it!” 

She smiled at him, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. “I want to hold him, please don’t take him away.” 

Leia patted her arm gently. “No one is taking him anywhere, they are just giving him a little rinse and making sure he has all his working parts. They also have to finish up with you too, make sure you are in working order.” 

Rey laughed softly. “I feel like I just ran a million galaxy race. But I feel like I could lift a boulder with my bare hands.” 

Leia laughed, warm and wonderful. “That is the adrenaline. It’ll wear off soon.” 

The assistant appears with a squirming bundle in her arms. “Your baby is ready to say hello.” She says softly before placing the small thing on Rey’s chest. 

Rey’s breath stills. 

The baby looks exactly like Poe. Even with his face scrunched up in anger, she can see every shade and slope of Poe’s face. The tiny little thing does have her nose though, which makes his whole face look like a dollop of mashed Corellian potatoes. 

She runs her fingers through his hair and hums softly. The baby snuffles softly smacking his lips together. 

Leia smiles. “I think he is hungry. Let’s get him fed.” 

It takes some serious movement to get the baby to latch on to Rey’s nipple. But when he does, she lets out a grunt. 

“Shit, he is like a korra fish!” 

Leia laughed. “He will probably have an appetite like Poe.” 

Rey giggled and shifted the baby kissing his tiny dark curls. “I might want to use some bottles then. Not sure I can keep up with supply and demand.” 

As Rey fed the baby, Poe moved closer to her side. The room slowly but surely cleared out after both Rey and the baby were settled. 

He kissed her head again, and then her neck. 

“Rey...there are no words. He is perfect. Utterly perfect.” 

She nods, tears spilling from her eyes. “He is, he is like this bright, shining gem. Poe..” 

She looked at him with her luminous eyes, he took her hand and squeezed it. “I know Sunshine, I feel it too.” 

And he does. He would do anything to protect this child before him who is now dozing at his mother’s breast. He would face down a whole squadron of First Order soldiers before he would let anyone touch his son. 

He would take on Kylo Ren with his bare hands. 

The fierceness of this feeling inside of him, it makes his breath catch. 

Rey looks at him, her eyes firm. “No one will ever harm a curl on his head.” 

Poe nods in agreement before taking a breath. 

“We need to give him a name.” 

She nodded. “It says in Master Luke’s texts the Force will reveal the name to a Jedi. But I never got anything. Which means he is unwritten. Do you want to name him after your mom?” 

Poe shakes his head before she even finishes the question. “He needs his own name, his own story. But maybe we can give him Bey as his middle name? So a piece, but not the whole.” 

Rey nods and shifts the baby. “I like the name Javier. I think it means bright in Yavinese doesn’t it?” 

Poe nods. “Javier Bey Dameron.” 

She rubs his little mouth so he will let go of her nipple and then shifts him again. Poe frowns. 

“What are you doing?”

“You need to hold him. You haven’t yet.” 

Poe sucks in a breath and makes no move to take the baby. Rey smirks. 

“Commander Dameron, afraid of a little baby? Come on.” 

He blows out a breath and takes his son into his hands. Something so small, he could crush it. But with Rey’s help, baby Javi is quickly settled in his arms. 

“You my son, shine just as bright as your mother.” 

The baby cooed in response. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have noticed with heightened frequency that Reylos are invading the Poe Dameron/Rey tag here on archive. I have noticed the trend, it was small at first, but now it's getting bigger and I think they are doing it on purpose. So! We need to fight back and take back our tag. What that means is posting anything and everything that has to do with Damerey. Drabbles, Art Work, Chaptered stories, AU's, etc. They will only win insofar as we let them, and to quote our favorite pilot: “We are the spark, that will light the fire that will burn the First Order down.”


End file.
